Ron and Hermione Do the Shuffle
by Beebbop
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 Different plots, 10 Different stories. Please R


_**Ron and Hermione do the shuffle**_

All I Need – The Temptations

Ron knocked on the door and Hermione answered. She looked at him, heartbroken and beckoned him in. He followed her slowly as she led him down the hall and into the living room they shared. On the coffee table lay todays _Daily Prophet,_ the front cover dedicated to the grim face of Ron Weasley. Hermione took one look at the paper and flopped into an armchair.

'I'm so sorry,' Ron said, dropping to his knees beside her.

'W-why did you do it, Ron?' Hermione asked, a tear fell slowly down her face.

'I was stupid, I was an idiot and I'm so sorry you found out this way.' Ron replied.

'I love you, Ron, but you have to realise how much this has hurt and embarrassed me.'

'I know and I am truly sorry and I'm going to make it up to you.' Ron said, his eyes watering up.

'I want us to be back like we used to be, before you cheated.' Hermione wept softly, she looked deep into his eyes and Ron saw the hurt there.

'Please forgive me, Hermione,' Ron took her hand and was surprised when she didn't throw it off. 'All I need is for you to say you forgive me. I know I've been the biggest idiot and I wish I could go back in time and not hurt you like this.' Hermione looked as his hand gripped hers and fresh tears leaked from her eyes. Ron made to wipe them away but she pulled away from him.

'You can't do that, Ron.'

Nothing on You – B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars

Ron smiled at Hermione as they walked together through a packed Diagon Alley. Hermione smiled nervously back but she was aware of the girls giggling and blushing as Ron passed. Leading her by the hand, Ron led them into a small coffee shop where they found a small table in the corner.

'You a little jealous, Hermione?' Ron asked chuckling to himself.

'No, I'm not,' Hermione replied, smartly. 'It's just, haven't they got nothing better to do.' She watched Ron closely as he ran a hand through his hair. He really had grown into one handsome wizard and she realised how lucky she was, but when she saw girls swooning over him, she couldn't deny it; it made her a little jealous.

'Can I tell you something?' Ron said, leaning forward and taking her hand. Hermione nodded and smiled, 'those girls, they've got nothing on you.' He leant forward a little more and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her waiting lips.

Standing in the shadows of love – Four Tops

Ron watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione passed with Viktor Krum. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he wanted to take to the ball was attending with his hero, his idol. He wanted to run but realised there was nowhere to hide. Padma, who stood glowing beside him, clapped politely and smiled at him. Ron smiled coldly back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He silently cursed himself for not asking her sooner.

You Really Got a Hold on Me - The Miracles

'Hermione, hurry up. The ball will be over before we even get there.' Ron shouted up the stairs. He had been waiting for over an hour and Hermione still hadn't surfaced from the bedroom they shared. Tonight was the Christmas ball at the Ministry and the first for Ron and Hermione as a married couple.

'Stop yelling, Ron,' Hermione called back, 'I'll be down when I'm ready.' Ron swore under his breath and turned away before a he heard movement behind. He turned back towards the stairs in time to see Hermione descending. She looked breath-taking and it wasn't lost on Ron.

'Wow, you look beautiful.' Ron said as she stepped towards him.

'Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself.' Hermione giggled before standing on tiptoe and kissing him passionately. As they broke apart Ron gave Hermione a smouldering look before replying, 'do we have to go or can we just stay here all night?' Hermione smiled at him and taking his hand she led him out of the front door.

What's Going On – Marvin Gaye

Ron and Hermione sat down outside the Burrow together and took in the surrounding view. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione sniffed, Ron looked over at her as a single tear glided slowly down her cheek.

'I'm scared, Ron.' She said, shivering. 'What's going on? What's going to happen? Why do people want to do this?'

'You know I can't answer those questions, Hermione.' Ron replied, wrapping an arm tenderly around her shoulders. 'All I do know is that there's a war coming and we have to face it.' Hermione turned to face Ron as more fresh tears leaked from her eyes. Ron drew a hand up to her face and wiped them away before slowly dipping his head to her height and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'And you'll always have me.'

Search For The Hero – M People

'Ron, how many times do I have to tell you?' Hermione said. Ron huffed and threw the Daily Prophet moodily across the room. The cover bore a picture of Harry and Hermione and the headline read: Heroes announce relationship.

'I know, but it grates on me.' Ron said, 'why do they print this crap, it's not a newspaper, it's a gossip magazine.'

'You've just got to ignore it. You know it's untrue, I only love one person and that's you.' Hermione replied, playing with his hair. Ron smiled at her and hugged her.

'I love you, it's just these papers, they seem to think that Harry is the only guy for you.' Ron said quietly as they broke apart.

'And we both know that they're wrong, you're my hero.' Hermione kissed him and Ron grinned. Playing it dumb always worked.

One Hand, One Heart – West Side Story

Ron and Hermione stood at the front of the marquee smiling broadly. Over Ron's shoulder, Hermione saw Harry grinning at her. It was a beautiful day and it mirrored everyone's mood.

'Hermione, you've always been the one for me, I love you.' Ron said and the gathered congregation clapped as he leant down and kissed her tenderly.

Part Time Lover – Stevie Wonder

Four years ago, Ron had made a big mistake. Ron had married the wrong woman. Now he was stuck in a loveless marriage wishing for the end of it. However just a few months ago Ron had bumped into the girl he wished he had married and today they had met up again. She was also unhappily married and as soon as he greeted her, she pounced on him and kissed him fiercely.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' Ron said, as he held her tightly in his arms.

'I'm kissing you,' Hermione giggled.

'But why, you're married and so am I.'

'Because I want you and I know you want me,' she looked at him in a way that his wife had never looked at him and before he could help himself he was kissing her back. Later that night, he dropped her discreetly off home and made his way back to his own house. He walked up the path but stopped abruptly and dodged behind a wheelie bin, when he saw his wife stood at the door. A man was talking to her before he suddenly reached out and kissed her softly on the lips. His wife kissed him back and when they broke apart she gave him an abrupt wave and they departed quickly. Ron watched as the man hurried back down the street and dissaparated. He turned to look at his house and smiled. 'I guess that two can play the game,' he said to himself.

I Love You More than Words Can Say – Otis Redding

Ron and Hermione sat down by the roaring fire and closed their eyes. They sat in silence before Ron shuffled in his seat and looked over at Hermione. She sensed his gaze and opened her eyes. He gulped and suddenly became interested in his shoes.

'Hermione, I really need to tell you something, please don't interrupt me.' Ron said, Hermione sat up straighter in her chair. 'When I left during the hunt it was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I realised then that I couldn't live without you.' Ron chanced a glance up at her and was surprised by her tender expression. He smiled nervously at her and continued, 'when you kissed me tonight, I had never felt happier. It was a ray of hope in this dreaded war and I want to thank you.' Hermione smiled at him.

'I'm glad you feel that way, Ron.' Hermione whispered, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

'You know, some would say that it's a bit early for this but I've just realised it's a bit too late,' Ron replied, gripping her hand back. 'I love you, Hermione.' Without waiting for a reply Ron closed this distance between them and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate embrace.

Soothe Me – Sam and Dave

They had scars; they had been hurt both emotionally and physically. Hermione sat on Ron's bed as she applied dittany to his wounds. She shivered as she rubbed some on a particular long cut that ran from his chest to his stomach. He looked at her and she caught his gaze. She smiled sadly at him.

'I'm sorry about everything, Ron. I wished this had never happened, I'm so sorry for Fred.' Hermione cried, Ron leant forward and hugged her.

'Don't be sorry, Hermione. Without you, this war could have been a lot worse.' He kissed her softly on the temple and held her tight.

_**(Hope you liked it. Please read and REVIEW! Beebbop)**_


End file.
